Convertible motor vehicles, commonly referred to as "convertibles," have tops which typically consist of a flexible cover and a supporting frame. To put the top down, the frame is retracted, often with great difficulty, to a position at the rear of the vehicle where it is not completely out of sight, thus detracting from the esthetic appearance of the vehicle as well as at least partially obstructing the driver's vision. What is needed is a top for a convertible which is easy to deploy and retract and which may be stowed completely out of sight when not in use. Minimizes storage space fore/aft, by dropping (stowing) assembly more vertically. Also allowing for glass backlite rather than flexible (vinyl) backlite.